Past Meet Present
by Amalia hewlett
Summary: This is a Bella Jasper Fanfic no offence to the edwardxBella but i thought it was time for a change......... Bella and Jasper were together before he was changed and went off to the war. Now bella is back in his life, but will he chose her over the rest.
1. Prologue

My entire life was before my eyes. He hadn't changed this entire time. I was ecstatic to see him but he

wasn't sharing the same for seeing the tiny child behind me. I cant say it didn't hurt to see the black haired

woman pulling his arm away telling him he wasn't ready for this that he wasn't meant to know about me yet.

All he did was shake her off and take a step forward almost touching me.

"Bella…..?" his voice was in complete disbelief.

"Jasper…." I breathed out while Emma came around my side and walked slowly toward him putting her hand on his cheek.

"Daddy……"


	2. New Life

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or the characters well I only own Emma

_**Emma: you don't own me *giggles***_

_**Me: you know what I mean goofball**_

_**Emma: I know but you know what I don't care. *sticks tongue out* I'm better than you**_

_**Bella: Emma put that tongue back in or I'm cutting it off**_

_**Emma: *sucks it up quickly* sorry mama**_

**Chapter one **

**New life **

"Bella please, I need to do this, its my heritage , I am a southern man I should fight for what we think it right." jasper told me truthfully, and bluntly I knew he was right but I just had this feeling he wasn't going to come back to me.

"Jasper , I know but what if you don't come back ill lose you forever." I pleaded him to stay for so many nights and yet he still said he had to go , that they south needed him. But I needed him more, he didn't know I was waiting to tell him , but I was pregnant, I couldn't announce it because we weren't married and it was a sin, yet our feelings for each other seemed so much more important to us than worrying about whether we were sinning or not, god would understand right?

He took a step in front of me and went to one knee.

"Jasper what are you doing?!" I said surprised

"Isabella Mari Swan I love you with all my heart and soul, you will be the only thing that keeps me fighting for our rights in this crazy war, its only your face I see at night when I close my eyes, and always your voice I hear in my dreams,

will you do me the honor of becoming my bride." his speech left me speech less all I could do was fall to my knees and throw my arms around him and cry, kissing every inch of his face.

"yes yes yes yes yes yes yes" I whispered in between kisses. My heart swelled at the thought of being Mrs. Jasper Whitlock. The name meant so much to him and now it would be mine as well.

There was a knock on my front door, he and I both knew who it was, they were here to tell him that is was time to leave, to leave me and his baby.

"I have to go Bella as much as I don't want to I have to ……. I love you Isabella, from now until forever. You will always be my only." he said kissing my temple.

I watched him ride away on his horse and as I saw him fade into the distance the baby kicked. It had to be a sign that we would be together again.

_Nine months Later_

I was now in labor for ten hours, the baby was almost out it had grown so much but yet still no sign of jasper.

"Miss Bella it's a girl, a healthy baby girl." my nurse maid and exclaimed laying the baby in my arms.

I had begun to cry knowing that this baby was not only mine but jasper's . she has soft honey blonde hair and crystal blue eyes." just like her father." I whispered to myself while I thought of a name to match the precious beauty in front of me. "Emma…. Emma lee Whitlock." I whispered kissing the baby's head holding her close.

"Miss Bella! Miss Bella! Your husband Jasper he is gone….." the pain rippled thought me I knew it would come I knew he was never coming back.

"No….." I whispered to the window now that Baby Emma had fallen asleep in her cradle. "He cant be gone, he just cant be." I had begun to cry again

_Five years Later_

Emma had grown up so fast and yet I couldn't tell her, her father was never coming home.

"Such a sweet child." I heard a woman behind me. I turned sharply to see someone holding my Emma in her long white arms.

"please put down my child!" I asked sternly. She just laughed at me, as if I was talking like a mad woman.

"Bella, Bella, Bella I would never hurt your child though you on the other hand smell even more potent than she, so I will feed on you first, but perhaps I can use you." the blonde haired woman came close to me and kissed my neck, I jumped away from her and told Emma to run to hide in her room, this stranger grabbed her and told her to stay put or I would die, of course Emma started to cry but stayed there.

"This will hurt." she whispered onto my skin.

Soon I felt her bite down hard tearing open my skin, I screamed trying to push her off thought that just made her tear at my skin more and more, Emma had begun to scream loudly and someone else had bit her only for a second then releasing her.

Her body just dropped to the floor, her screaming did not quiet.

"EMMA!" I screamed. The blonde one let go of me, I rushed to my daughter ignoring my own pain. I picked up the nearest thing by me which happened to be a stoker for a fire and swung at the blonde Vampire. I cut open her skin on her face, I hit her again and again pushing her toward our lit fire until she fell in , I continued to hit her until she screams were quite and all was left was smoke. (_**An I know that wouldn't work really but maybe bella is stronger that we think) **_I had rushed back to Emma who was sickly quiet now her breathing was shallow and I couldn't hear a heart beat. I had begun to feel my own pain and I started to scream, I screamed until my voice was hoarse and I fell into a deep sleep.

_**Three days later**_

I had awoken to something poking me, I opened my eyes to see my daughter but only she had blood red eyes. "Emma?!" I pulled her closely and squeezed until I heard her squeak.

"Mommy let me go I'm hungry and I tried eating food but it taste nasty then I got this." she pulled up a rabbit with out a head.

"It tastes good mommy try it please?" I have to admit to myself the blood was calling to myself like I needed it , I leant forward and licked some blood off of her fingers and then took the rabbit from her greedy and drank until there was nothing left.

This was our new life and I couldn't change it.

"Come on Darling lets go get more food then we are going to find daddy." I knew he was alive or at least he was like us I knew because I could sense him. I sensed he was alive I just knew it.

"Ok mommy , less go!!" she said happily and rushed out the door.

I turned around and looked at the house I knew what I had to do, I went outside and got gasoline and a match then I poured the contents all along the house and in every room then threw the match walking away from my past and heading out into the wild hopefully everyone would think Emma and I died in the fire and wouldn't look for us.

I ran through the woods only to get a glance at a blonde man walking up to the burned resin of what was left of the house. I saw him drop to his knees and scream to the skies. Then I even heard him say to himself.

"Bella what have I done to you."

I knew this was not the end of our journey but I was also hoping I didn't just make a fatal mistake leaving my only home I've ever had.

_**An, this is it for this chapter I know its short but the rest will be longer I promise I just didn't want to give away to much and not leave anything a mystery.**_


	3. authors note

**Hello everyone I just wanted to say that I am so sorry that this story has been neglected for this long. I am deeply sorry for all the reviewers that have been asking for me to continue, and I promise you all that I will be updating asap. I also will be taking down a story and be creating a few new one so please bare with me. I will explain to all of you that the reason I have not been updating in three years is the simple fact of writers block and a very busy life. So please is any one is still following this story please be patient. Also I am currently looking into getting a beta reader if anyone has any information on this please pm me about it …. It is something entirely new to me and I would like to look into it… so once again I am sooo sorry for the long wait but this story will be alive once again **

**Forever my fans, amalia Hewlett **


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer I do not own twilight or any of its character I only own my own and the storyline, I also do not own the clip of the song in this FanFic. **

Not too long after Emma and I were changed into these beings that we can only describe as vampires did a war begin in the south. (**I'm sorry if I have the times mixed up please let me know if there are any mistakes in here that you believe I should change in a review) **That was our queue to leave the only home that we had ever knew and headed north. We wandered around the country for a very long time before we decided that it was time to try and settle down somewhere and have a semblance of a normal life.

I looked over at my baby girl who had life stolen from her and a road sign passed by telling me that we were in Forks, Washington. I was surprised that the city was in an almost constant overcast. The thought of my daughter being able to go outside in the morning and hear the birds chirping made my dead heart feel as though it were alive all over again.

As we pulled into a restate office a song came over the radio in the air conditioned office made me feel as though I were dying all over again. I silently said the chorus in my mind "_**when you walk away I count the steps that you take, do you see how much I need you right now"**_.

I was snapped out of my trance when the sales lady appeared with the papers to a small white house, which reminded me of my own when I was young. I flashed a dazzling smile at her and signed the papers.

"Thank you so much for making this process so easy for me. I really appreciate it." I said while I stood and shook the nice lady's hand. I knew that my voice sounded like bells and I also knew that I was beautiful. I would never admit it to myself or anyone else, because in my mind I was still the plain girl that I was before my change.

I glanced over at Emma who was bouncing happily because of our new purchase. I would do anything to make her smile; it hurts to know that she has to live forever without her father. I pushed that thought into the back of my mind and walked to our truck.

"Emma, we are going to the new house it already is furnished so all you have to do is unpack your clothes. Is that alright, baby girl?" I asked while pushing her hair away from her face. She smiled back at me and I felt like the whole world was going to be better. You see Emma had a special gift, all she had to do was smile and you were a puddle of goo in her hands. A coven that we traveled with said that she was an empath but she could only manipulate others emotion to whatever she wanted to them to be. If she was upset she only had to glare at you and you were the most terrified being in the world. She has perfected her gift over time. At first she always cried, which made anyone who saw her want to kill themselves trying to make her smile.

"Of course mama, I'm ready for anything." She said looking out the window, I knew there was a hidden meaning in her words but I just brushed it off knowing that when she was ready she would open up to me.

As we drove up to the new house I let out a sigh of relief. The house was back into the woods far enough that even on a sunny day Emma could go outside. I could smell the wildlife around the home knowing that she and I were going to be ok.

I looked over at my daughter and noticed her eyes were black instead of the deep honey color. "Are you ready to eat baby girl." I asked in a hushed tone knowing that she loved the idea of good hunt.

~0~

"Yes mama, I could eat an elk if I found one." She said smiling getting out of the car waiting for me by the edge of the forest.

I gave her a short nod then took off running with her right beside me. We ran for a while before I found a mountain lion killing and elk. '_What luck'_ I thought to myself _'two for the price of one!' _ Just as I was exiting my thought I noticed a flash of blonde hair.

"Emma, get behind me NOW!" I knew the smell of the person in front of me but I couldn't place the name at the moment. All I knew was my Emma was in trouble from the new intruder. As I got into a defensive position I noticed a few more vampires took their place beside the first one. That is when I saw his face.

My entire life was before my eyes. He hadn't changed this entire time. I was ecstatic to see him but he wasn't sharing the same for seeing the tiny child behind me. I can't say it didn't hurt to see the black haired woman pulling his arm away telling him that he wasn't ready for this, that he wasn't meant to know about me yet. All he did was shake her off and take a step forward almost touching me.

"Bella…..." his voice was in complete disbelief.

"Jasper…." I breathed out while Emma came around my side and walked slowly toward him putting her hand on his cheek.

"Daddy…" she whispered through her smile. I saw his eyes cloud over as her power took hold of his emotions, but then I saw her frown all of the sudden. "You're one too…. Well, that's not fair." She said furrowing her brow trying to concentrate.

He smiled at her and patted her head. "What is your name, darlin'?" He couldn't take his eyes off of me as he listened to her recite her name. "Well Emma, if I gave you this mountain lion would you allow your mother and I some time to talk alone?" He asked smiling down at her as he gestured over at the fresh kill in front of them.

"Of course!" She chirped not wasting any time before grabbing the mountain lion and jumping into the trees to leave us alone.

"Edward, Alice… leave us alone." He said sternly to the others behind him.

I watched at the auburn haired boy practically dragged the black haired pixie looking woman away from us. "Jasper….. How are you… how are you still alive?" I was shocked to see him, and yet I always knew that he was still alive. Somewhere deep inside of my dead heart I knew that he was still out there.

"Bella, I should be asking you the same thing and who is that little girl? Why did she call me 'daddy'?" He ran a hand through his hair trying to put the pieces together, but it seemed as though he couldn't believe that she and I were real.

"Jas… she is your daughter. We were both changed into these things," I gestured to myself waving my hand up and down my body. "I wanted to tell you the day that you left us, but I knew that you would stay if I did and I didn't want you to feel as though you were trapped." I looked down waiting for him to say something.

"Bella… I can't believe that you're here, but…. Bella, I'm married." He said before he disappeared. And just like that my world crashed down around me all over again.

**I know its short but I wanted to give you guys something upfront I'll be updating very soon, and I hope you didn't expect him just to leave Alice just like that. I have a plan, trust me Bella won't give up without a fight.**


End file.
